


Envy

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jackson flirts with people, M/M, Mark shows Jackson who he really belongs to, Power bottom Mark, The world needs more pushy bottom Mark, mark is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark only ever wanted Jackson's attention on him, so of course he would be jealous when he saw Jackson being overly affectionate with someone else. It was only so much he can take before he shows Jackson who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailyn/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Ailyn!!

 Mark stared across the room with narrowed eyes, hand wrapped tight around his bottle of beer like a vise as he watched Jackson flirt with a totally different guy. Yes, he understood that his boyfriend was quite affectionate with everybody, but he wanted Jackson to only pay attention to him.

Especially when Jackson had dragged Mark to the party, promising to stay by his side. But no, Mark was stuck sitting alone while Jackson went and spoke with different people.

After sitting there watching for some time, Mark grew fed up and stood up from the couch, making his way over to Jackson. Once beside his boyfriend, he made a show of kissing the younger on the cheek and giving the other guy a slight look as he looped his arm through Jackson’s.

“Oh. Hey, babe.” Jackson said, smiling brightly as he wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, pecking his lips gently, “This is Seungjun. Seungjun, this is my boyfriend, Mark.” He introduced the two.

Seungjun only nodded at Mark, chuckling softly as he looked back at Jackson, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“Too bad, I would have really liked to be your boyfriend.” He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Mark watched as Jackson blushed and ducked his head, making a storm of emotions explode through him. He glared at Seungjun and slammed his beer bottle down, ignoring it when some beer spilled out of the bottle.

“Well, I’m his boyfriend so go fuck a flamingo or something and don’t flirt with my boyfriend.” Mark seethed, grabbing hold of Jackson’s hand and pulling him towards the exit.

“Mark, that wasn’t nice.” Jackson muttered, squeezing the elder’s hand.

“I don’t care, Jackson. You should really tone down how affectionate you are.” Mark grumbled, walking out of the house and going over to the car, “We’re going home. Right now.” He added, throwing the car keys towards Jackson.

 Catching the keys with his reflexes, Jackson nodded a little and got into the driver’s side as Mark slid into the passenger side. As soon as Jackson backed out of the driveway, Mark leaned over and started unbuckling Jackson’s jeans, causing the younger to jump slightly.

“What the hell, Mark?” Jackson exclaimed, looking down at the older with wide eyes.

“Just drive.” Mark demanded, going back to his task and popped the button to Jackson’s jeans as he unzipped them.

Taking Jackson’s cock out and being careful not to catch it on the zipper, he smirked and licked at the tip teasingly for a second before he wrapped his lips around it, immediately starting to suck on the head.

He took in Jackson’s breathy moans, glancing up through his eyelashes at the younger male, who had a tight grip on the steering wheel as he concentrated on the road, only occasionally glancing down at Mark.

“If you make us crash, I swear I’ll kill you.” Jackson managed to breathe out, reaching down with one hand to tangle his fingers through Mark’s hair, the other hand gripping tight at the steering wheel.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Mark closed his eyes and kept bobbing his head, letting out a low hum as he pushed lower, hallowing out his cheeks as he deep throated the younger’s cock, which made Jackson groan deeply.

Mark pulled off with a loud _pop_ and licked the underside of Jackson’s cock, going lower and doing the same thing, licking up the length before taking him in his mouth again, gripping the base of his cock and pumping what he didn’t take in his mouth.

“F-Fuck. I’m going to come.” Jackson grunted, gripping Mark’s hair tighter as he took a right turn, going into their neighborhood.

Mark leisurely sucked the younger’s cock for a couple minutes before he pulled off completely, cutting any orgasm off for Jackson. He gently put his cock back into his boxers and zipped his jeans once more, leaving the belt unbuckled.

Mark ignored the puppy eyes Jackson was giving him, instead licking his swollen lips and leaning back in his seat. He watched as Jackson pulled up to their house and got out. He walked around to the front of the car and pulled Jackson with him once he was out of the car as well.

Unlocking the door, Mark pushed inside and dragged Jackson towards their room, not bothering to shut that door as he pushed the younger onto the bed.

“Get undressed and lay down on the bed.” Mark demanded, watching as the younger raised an eyebrow, but did as told.

Once that was done, Mark pulled his clothes off as well before climbing over top of Jackson, straddling his lap with a smirk. Jackson chuckled and went to hold Mark’s hips, but was stopped when Mark grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head, tying them to the bed post.

“Really?” Jackson asked, a pout on his lips.

“Yes, really. Now shut up and enjoy because I know you will. I’m tired of you flirting with other people, so I want to show you who you belong to.” Mark responded as he reached for the lube, not caring for a condom since he only ever had sex with Jackson and he knew they were both clean.

Lifting himself up a little, Mark poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the lube up a little. He stared down at Jackson with a smirk before reaching behind himself, moving his fingers towards his entrance and circling the rim for a second before slowly pushing the first finger inside him.

He moaned softly, biting his lip as he grabbed his own hard cock, pumping it as he fingered himself. He licked his lips, staring down at Jackson with lust filled eyes as he pushed in a second finger, pushing them in deeper.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” Jackson commented, making Mark shiver at the sound of his voice.

Before he had time to answer, his breathing hitched and he choked a little, having hit his prostate. He moaned and threw his head back, his back arching slightly as he stabbed at his prostate a couple times before pulling his fingers out.

“You belong to me, Jackson. You know that? And I belong to you.” Mark grunted, rubbing some lube onto Jackson’s cock.

“Yeah. I belong to you. Only you.” Jackson breathed out, watching with intense eyes as Mark prepared his cock.

Throwing the bottle of lube to the side, Mark raised his hips up a little and took hold of Jackson’s cock, slowly moving down until he was sitting on it fully, moaning lowly.

He sat there for a moment, waiting to adjust as he leaned down to kiss Jackson, groaning into the kiss before biting down on the younger male’s lip, sucking it.

“You feel so good.” Jackson whispered, nipping at Mark’s bottom lip.

Humming, Mark pulled away and sat up again, starting to slowly move up and down on Jackson’s cock. He panted softly, grinding his hips into Jackson’s as he bounced, the feeling of Jackson’s cock inside him always an amazing feeling.

“You’re mine, Jackson Wang.” Mark moaned out, his head thrown back as he bounced harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room mingling with the sound of their moans.

“Untie me, Yien.” Jackson grunted, wanting desperately to hold his boyfriend.

Mark didn’t want to at first, but he was growing tired of having to bounce so much, so he obliged and reached forward, untying Jackson’s hands from the bed post.

He let out a grunt a second later when Jackson grabbed him around the waist and flipped them both over so he was the one laying on the bed. He stared up at his boyfriend and smirked, wrapping a hand around the back of Jackson’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Fuck me.  I want you to fuck me so hard that you remember who you belong to.” Mark whispered; voice clear through the lust filled tension.

Jackson groaned in response, slamming back into the older and gripping his hips as he fucked into Mark at a fast pace.

“G-Gaga!” Mark moaned out, digging his nails into Jackson’s shoulders and arching up into Jackson a little as his prostate was abused by Jackson’s unforgiving force.

“Fuck.” Jackson grunted, grabbing hold of Mark’s cock and pumping it in time with his own thrusts, “I’m not going to last long.” He moaned a moment later.

Mark groaned lowly in response, raising his hips and grinding into Jackson, his body moving along the bed with Jackson’s thrusts. He moaned again when his prostate was hit one last time before he started coming, his body shivering by how hard he released, covering both their stomachs and Jackson’s hand.

Jackson followed soon after, filling Mark as he shuddered, his head hanging low. Mark panted a little and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck, pulling him up into a kiss.

The younger kissed back for a few seconds before he pulled out of the older and rolled to the side, pulling Mark against his chest.

“We belong to each other Mark. I just really like seeing your reactions.” Jackson mumbled once their breathing had returned to normal.

“Now you tell me.” Mark grumbled, scoffing slightly before he rolled to the side, his back against Jackson’s chest.

“I won’t flirt with other people anymore though, you don’t have to worry.” Jackson whispered, smiling as he nuzzled Mark’s neck.

Mark only nodded, too tired to respond. He yawned a little and reached down to grab Jackson’s hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his chest. He was too tired to get up and take a shower, so he decided to just sleep.

“I love you.” He muttered sleepily.

“I love you too.” He heard before he closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
